


Five Things That Never Happened to Kerr Avon

by AstroGirl



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: 5 Things, Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-06
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroGirl/pseuds/AstroGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five very, very short things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things That Never Happened to Kerr Avon

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Пять историй, никогда не случавшихся с Керром Эйвоном](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468597) by [Regis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis)



> Warnings: Spoilers all the way through the series, much angst.

1.

He can see the floating bodies through the window. He forces himself not to look away, not even when one of them bumps up against the glass and looks at him accusingly with bulging, broken-capillaried eyes. Blake, he remembers. The man's name was Blake.

He is quite aware that he is looking at his own future. Once the crew has confirmed his alteration of the log, they will doubtless take steps to eliminate the only witness. He clutches the scrap of paper that is his last reminder of Anna and hopes they will come soon.

  
2.

He tells himself that an intelligent man can adapt to anything, but they don't like intelligent men on Cygnus Alpha. They like willing followers, mindless sheep. And, while he prides himself on his varied survival skills, humoring fools has never been among them.

Somehow it still surprises him when he is the first to be sacrificed.

  
3.

Enough food to last a thousand years. Self-regenerating power. Computers powerful enough to anticipate and avoid his enemies' patrols.

Avon is going to survive, even if the rest of the human race isn't.

  
4.

The airlock cycles. It is done. 73 kilos of weight settle on his shoulders, never to leave.

He accepts them.

  
5.

When he saw what the Federation had done to Blake, he wished he'd shot him on Gauda Prime himself.


End file.
